


Stomach Problems

by QueenKittenWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Farting, First Time, Hairy Pubes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Scat, Shit Eating, Shit In Pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKittenWriter/pseuds/QueenKittenWriter
Summary: She thought it would be fine, the new ramen bowl seemed great! Sadly, her stomach didn't agree. As Ino rested against a random tree with her aching and growling stomach, decides to let some out so she could make it home...If only she knew her Girlfriend was nearby.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request by a user who has yet to give me permission to name them, though if they do give me permission, then I will be sure to add their name!
> 
> This is a request for a Sakura/Ino Scat Story(Shit eating/Shit play) and I do admit that I have never written anything like this before to be perfectly honest. So i took it a bit safe and made it kinda short as I do want to add onto this in the future. This was more so to get some practice in and maybe collect a few more ideas and the such before continuing.
> 
> I do take requests but I want to finish this story(Looking like a couple of chapters, maybe a bit more) before taking anymore on. Still, feel free to talk to me about them!

"Oh…" Ino groaned as she sat against a tree next to the training field, her stomach growing as she held it with her hand, regret sinking into her brain as it got louder and louder. It was her own fault after all, she had decided to try the new ramen bean bowl at Ichiraku Ramen, and the results were about as expected.

She thought some training would make her mind forget about it for the time being, but that only made it worse for her and made her stomach growl and hurt even more. Because of all that, she was now fully stuck as she was too far from either her house or the nearest restroom, leaving her only option to find a place in the woods to go.

That wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that she had heard nearby footsteps, and not knowing who they could belong to, Ino could only hold her stomach as it growled even louder, and her patting on it to calm it down only made it worse as she bit down on her lip "Oh my Kaguya…"

Giving another moan of agony, Ino bit harder on her lip as she thought the situation over. She didn't know who could be nearby, but it was possible it was just some kid and they would be gone soon enough...But it was also possible that it was a jonin and they could train for hours and hours…

Shaking her head, she thought on it a bit longer and decided that she could find a middle ground. If she just farted a bit, maybe that would relieve the pain and allow her, if anything, to hold out until she finds a place in the woods to relieve herself.

Giving a sigh, Ino relaxed some as soon she could feel it start to come on a bit.

_**Brrt….** _

A louder fart than expected came out, yet the feeling of just relieving herself a little bit made her almost moan from pleasure as she rolled her lip some as she slowly nodded, balling her fists as she lightly tapped the ground "C-Come on…"

_**Brrrtttt….** _

A louder, longer lasting fart escaped from Ino's ass as she gave a smile and nodded "That's it...That feels good…"

Ino was surprised to say the least that farting felt so good, as if she was pushing the monster inside of her out, but she didn't complain. In fact, she pushed her legs out some and spread them as she pushed a little bit harder.

_**Brrrrttttttt…..** _

An even louder and longer one rushed out of her ass as Ino openly moaned at it, licking her lips as her fart made her feel so euphoric and just filled her with pleasure. It had been a bit since she heard those footsteps, so maybe she could let a giant one out.

Readying herself, Ino closed her eyes and just focused her energy as she let out one final fart that she thought would suffice her until she emptied her bowels later.

_**Brrrrrrrrttttttttt…** _

A loud and long fart filled the air as the flaccid smell filled the air, reaching up to Ino's face as she couldn't help but give a big sniff, the smell being grotesque to some, but to Ino it was actually quite a nice smell.

She relaxed some as she felt herself panting, thinking that maybe it was over and she had enough energy to hold herself until she could take a shit, when the footsteps from earlier not only returned, but appeared from around the tree as a pink hair girl looked down at her with a shocked and confused face "I-Ino…?"

Ino froze, recognizing the voice as she turned her head and looked up, her heart sinking as she licked her lips and spoke "S-Sakura!?"

Sakura Haruno, Ino's former rival and current girlfriend, was standing beside her, looking down at her in astonishment. "W-Was that...You?"

"H-Huh?"

"The uh...Farting, was that...You?" Sakura blushed as she looked away and spoke, making Ino's face heat up as she tried to wave her away.

"O-Of course not, that was-"

_**Brrrrttttt…..** _

Ino tried to wave, but moving her body in such a way made her release another loud and wet fart, making Ino's face heat up as Sakura's face heated up even more as she heard and smelt it.

"I-I can explain, it's-"

"It's fine." Sakura interrupted her as she looked down at Ino with a red face, her fists balling up as she swallowed the spit in her mouth. "Can I...Smell it…"

"H-Huh?" Did Ino hear her right? Did Sakura just ask to...Smell it? Surely she was mishearing or-

"It smells...Great…" Sakura's face heated up even more as she licked her lips, making Ino's face churn to one of confusion.

"Uh…" Ino didn't really know what to say, wondering if she had truly heard her girlfriend correctly. She didn't really have a chance to answer though as Sakura got onto her knees and began lowering her face to Ino's crotch "S-Sakura I-"

"It's ok Ino." Sakura lifted her eyes up to meet Ino's as she gave a sly smile "I like it...C-Can you...turn over?"

Sakura gave a wink towards Ino, making her breath catch in her throat as she gave a low mutter "I-If I do, I...It might come out."

Ino reached up and twirled her hair, her eyes looking sideways as Sakura gave a low small laugh "Even better."

Ino's eyes shot back to Sakura, who was rubbing her hands across Ino's thighs now as she knew that was a weak spot for Ino's, making her squirm "B-But…"

Sakura gave another chuckle as she slowly turned Ino over, and though another fart escaped from her ass, nothing actually came out, making Ino give a sigh of relief. However, before she could think even more, she felt her pants get pulled down by Sakura and then felt Sakura push her face right into Ino's ass cheeks "Sniff….Ah...Delicious~"

"S-Sakura, what are you-Oh~" Ino practically screamed out before a moan escaped her lips as she felt Sakura push her tongue against her asshole and begin to slowly slide it in "S-Sakura, d-don't...Oh~"

Ino's fists grabbed onto the grass and practically was pulling the roots up as she almost lost herself just from Sakura tonguing the inside of her ass, as she shook her head trying to conceal her moans. "I-Ino~"

Sakura moaned out as she kept rubbing against Ino's thighs, making Ino pants hard as she tried to turn her head backwards "H-Huh?"

"Can you...Release it?"

"A-A fart…?"

"No, all of it~" Sakura lifted her face some and gave a smile towards Ino, who's heart was practically beating outside of her chest as she bit down on her lip.

"B-But…" Ino's voice left her as she felt her bowels moving, pushing harder and harder as she grabbed the grass even harder as she just gave a small nod.

"Hehe, thanks~" Sakura gave a soft smile as she pressed her hands against Ino back before slowly pushing on it, making Ino moan as another fart came out.

_**Brtttt….** _

Sakura sniffed as hard as she could from the fart as she almost passed out from the euphoria as she pressed harder on Ino's back, another moan and fart escaping.

_**Brrrrrttt…..** _

A bigger and wetter fart escaped as Sakura moved her head down and just smothered her face in between Ino's ass cheeks, allowing the fart and wetness to cover her face as Sakura's moans reverbreated against Ino's asscheeks, which caused Ino to moan out a few words "S-Sakura...It's...Coming…"

Sakura lifted her face some and gave a laugh as she gave one final push against Ino's back, causing her to moan out as…

_**Brrrrrttt….Pshhh** _

A short fart followed, but soon Ino's asshole began to push up, and Sakura's eyes glittered as soon a small but solid piece of shit began to push itself out as Ino rolled her head back and forth, trying to speak but no words coming out as her ass kept pushing it out more and more.

However before her ass could push it fully out, Sakura lowered her face and wrapped her mouth around the piece of shit and began to suck on it, making Ino's eyes go wide "S-Sakura! Wha-"

Ino couldn't finish her sentence as she felt Sakura suck the small piece fully out and into her mouth, disbelief almost on her face as she heard Sakura chewing on it, turning her face around some.

Her eyes went even more wide as she saw Sakura chewing in her mouth, and Sakura gave a smile, her teeth covered in shit as she giggled "Delicious~ What did you eat Ino?"

"I-I…" Ino couldn't reply as Sakura gave another laugh and lowered her face, her tongue entering back into as she began to lick her asshole, cleaning off the small shit particles as Ino moaned louder and louder.

Once she came up, Sakura spoke in a low tone "I won't push on you anymore Ino...I want you to...Willingly give it to me…"

"S-Sakura…" Ino was almost out of breath already as Sakura lowered her face back in between Ino's ass cheeks, and for a moment nothing happened.

However, after taking a deep breath, Ino began pushing of her own accord as she let out pants and a moan as she pounded on the ground.

Soon a more solid and longer piece of shit began to emerge out of Ino's ass and into Sakura's mouth, moans from both girls could be heard though it was of course a bit more muffled for Sakura as the piece kept going longer and longer as it pushed deep into Sakura's throat before finally breaking off.

Once fully into her mouth, Sakura leaned her head back as the piece of shit slide deeper into her throat as she closed her mouth and began chewing, wet and choppy chewing could be heard as Ino laid their panting, Sakura's sounds being so consistent and lasting before finally a swallow could be heard along with a pant from Sakura "Mmmm…"

Sakura's lips and front of her face were now covered in shit as she lowered her head back down, knowing Ino had more in her and indeed she did.

Taking another deep breath, Ino pushed long and hard, this last piece being so stiff and hard. Soon, a huge log of shit began to stretch and peel itself out of Ino's ass, surprising even Sakura who moved her head back as the long log of shit rose into the air, making Sakura smile as Ino pushed and pushed as sweat rushed down her face and onto the ground.

Soon the log of shit popped out of Ino's ass as Sakura grabbed, the sound of squishing could be heard as she held it firmly and bent down and kissed the top of it, leaving shit stains on her lips as she raised her head back up.

Looking down at Ino, Sakura spoke with a bit of hesitation and love "Ino...Can we...Share this?"

"H-Huh?" Sweat poured down Ino's face, turning her head sideways as she looked up at Sakura who was holding the log firmly with a smile plastered on her face. "Share…"

Ino spoke with hesitation of her own, but no resentment as Sakura nodded, as she then placed one side of the log into her mouth and bit down, a pleasurable moan escaping her lips from doing so as she lowered the other side to Ino's face.

Ino just looked at it with a look of confusion and somewhat nervousness, before she closed her eyes and slowly moved her head up and opened her mouth as the log slowly entered into her mouth.

As soon as her tongue touched it, Ino wouldn't be lying if she said she wanted to puke right there. It was a grotesque, stinky, and negative taste...At first anyway.

As she forced her mouth to close and chew on a piece, something inside of her seemed to go off as the taste slowly but surely got better, more delicious actually, as her chewing speed increased, as she opened her mouth bigger and bigger as she allowed more of the log of shit to smear onto her lips and into deep into her throat and mouth.

Time seemed to be non-existent as Ino chewed and ate the log, getting lost in the taste and activity of it, that she didn't notice that soon nothing was left as her mouth locked with Sakuras.

As soon as they locked lips, their shit covered tongues battled as pieces of shit dripped out of their mouths and all over their faces, their makeout session getting more intense and pleasurable as the two of them could feel themselves both close to cumming.

However, before it got that far, Sakura suddenly lifted her face up as shit covered spit dripped down their faces, Sakura licking her lips as she panted "I-Ino…?"

"Y-Yeah…?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, a small smile forming as she spoke "Want to try...Mine…?"


	2. A feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2 out of 3(Maybe 4) for this specific request! I wasn't planning on uploading this until later, but due to being away for a little bit, I decided to go ahead and write this! A few things were included per the requesters well...Request lol. As always hope you enjoy and though I won't be writing any more requests until this is done, I hope you enjoy!

"Want to try...Mine…?" Sakura blushed, though it was mostly hidden behind the shit stains on her face as her breathing intensified, her eyes locked with Ino who could only whisper.

"Yours…" Sakura nodded as she pushed herself up and began undoing the knot on her pants before they fell to the side, revealing the dark bush that encompassed her pussy and reached around to her ass. "Sakura I…"

Ino swallowed hard, her heart practically beating out of her chest as Sakura kept her look on Ino "Yes…?"

"I...Would love...To try yours." Ino gave a small smile towards Sakura, who had a twinkle in her eye as she gave an even bigger shit covered smile towards Ino as moved legs and positioned herself right over Ino's face, sweat running down it as she readied herself for what was about to come.

Bending over, Sakura's hairy asshole exposed itself as Ino gave one last gulp and closed her eyes, readying herself…

_**Brrrrtttt….Pshhh….** _

A low quick fart was heard before the slimy sound of shit sliding could be heard as a wet sticky piece quickly began moving out of Sakura's asshole, the long piece quickly aiming downwards as part of it broke off and fell down, hitting Ino's face with a splat, as pieces of it threw off and hit the ground.

It landed on Ino's cheek as the tip of it was right next to her mouth, but before opening her mouth up, Ino gave a long sniff to the piece.

It was even more grotesque than her shit, more slimy, more wet, more just...It just made her nostrils curl up and die. Despite that however, Ino slowly opened her mouth and moved her tongue over and gave a lick to the slimey piece.

Like when she tasted her own shit, it was grotesque and very negative at first as she wanted to puke, but she pushed on as she kept licking the tip as wet juice from it ran down her tongue and into her throat, Ino's mind going blank as she kept licking, her hands instinctively moving down to her pussy as she began to gently touch it, an orgasism not far away.

However Sakura kept pushing the rest out, the slimy wet piece sliding out of her asshole until it finally was all the way out as it fell down and landed right into Ino's mouth and slid down her throat. Ino gagged as she had to hold her mouth close and slowly chew, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from the taste and sudden pleasure she was feeling at it.

She thought that was it, but soon Sakura moaned out "Oh yeah…~ Nice start~"

"S-Start?" Ino gave a muffled sound as her mouth was filled with Sakuras ever increasing tasteful shit, as Sakura adjusted herself some and began pushing some more.

_**Brrrrttttttttt…..Brrrrtttt…..Pwsshhhhhhh….** _

A long hard and loud fart whiffed out of Sakura's asshole, as she kept pushing and pushing...Until a flush of wet shit juice squirted out of Sakura's asshole and drenched Ino's face, getting all into her mouth, nose and even her eyes as Ino gave a surprised gasp from suddenly being covered in shit juice.

"Oh, hehe~ Sorry, I've been pretty clogged recently~" Sakura licked her lips at her 'artwork' as she began pushing again, Ino just giving a small nod as she opened her mouth as the shit juice ran into her mouth, covering her teeth as Sakura moaned "Oh~ Big one…~"

_**Brrrrttttt…...Pshhhhhhhhhhh…..** _

Though another short fart followed, it quickly got loud as another long piece of shit began to come out, though kinda more slowly as it was stretching Sakura's asshole from its sheer size, making Sakura moan in both pain and pleasure.

Opening her eyes some, Ino looked at the large and long log that was escaping Sakura's ass, and for a moment she just kept her eyes on it without any emotion.

However after just that single moment, Ino pushed herself up with her hands as the shit on her face ran down onto her clothes and ground as she opened her mouth and grabbed the piece of shit and placed it into her mouth, allowing it to go deeper into her throat as she pushed herself forward and pressed her lips against Sakura's hairy asshole and allowed her to start pushing it down her throat. "O-Oh Ino, thats so hot~"

Sakura moaned out as her stomach could be heard growling as she gave a final push, the large piece of shit breaking off fully into Ino's mouth and sliding down her throat, Ino giving a muffled moan as she fell back down, both girls panting hard.

After a minute, Sakura couldn't hold herself up as she fell backwards, her ass landing right onto Ino's shit covered face as Sakura could be heard panting hard, as she moved her hand up and licked it as she moved it down to her pussy and began rubbing it "Oh fuck yes…"

Soon however, she didn't even need to mess with her pussy as she felt Ino's tongue not only enter into her asshole, but she even began chewing in her ass hairs, licking all of the shit particles stuck to them off.

Ino kept going at it, her teeth grabbing large chunks of Sakura's ass hair and pulling on them to let the shit fall into her throat, even pulling some of the hairs from the root, all the while making Sakura moan with an even higher and higher pitch.

Ino's tongue also went as deep as it could into Sakura's ass, getting covered in shit as more and more of Sakura's leftovers ran down Ino's mouth and down her throat, Sakura's fists balling up as she raised her hand and brought it down onto Ino's stomach as Sakura moaned "Oh Ino~"

_**Brrrtttttttt…..** _

A fart escaped from Ino's ass when her stomach was pounded as she stopped eating on Sakura's ass for a moment from the pleasure, nodding her head up and down slowly as Sakura had a small devious smile appear on her face.

Hesitantly pushing herself off of Ino's face, Sakura looked down at Ino's shit and now hair covered face as Sakura grabbed Ino and began turning her over "S-Sakura?"

Ino's still muffled voice was heard as Sakura turned her over, Sakura giving a small smile as she winked "I have an idea, but I need your hard shit Ino~"

Not explaining even more, Sakura pushed hard on Ino's back as Ino moaned loudly.

_**Brrrrttt….Pshhhhh…..** _

It didn't take long for a long hard log of shit to begin pushing itself out of Ino's ass and into the air as Sakura licked her lips just from the sight as she wrapped her hand around it and began pulling on it until it came fully out.

However, she wasn't done as Sakura hopped over to in front of Ino's face as Sakura sat down, her hair pussy exposing itself fully to Ino as Sakura took the log of shit…

And began pushing it deep into her pussy.

Moaning loudly from it, it took a moment before the log of shit began sliding into Sakura's pussy with ease, and soon it was almost fully in, just the tip exposing itself as Sakura's outer pussy walls were now covered in Ino's shit.

Looking at it absentmindedly, Sakura giggled as she moved her hand down and pulled her pussy lips farther apart exposing more shit as she whispered "Come on Ino, eat my shitty pussy out~"

Ino kept looking at it without much emotion, but soon she gave her own sly shit smile as she nodded and pulled herself forward before she opened her mouth as wide as she could as she bit down on the log of shit and went from there.

Sakura couldn't hold back her moans as Ino began not only eating her pussy out, but Sakura could also feel Ino's tongue beat up the log of shit inside her pussy, smearing it all over inside as Ino slowly pulled the log of shit more and more out as she continued to chew on it and also eat Sakura out.

The sensation was so intense and so pleasurable that it didn't take long for Sakura to throw her head back and cum right there.

Her love juice mixed with the shit as it entered into Ino's mouth and ran down her throat, falling deep into Ino's stomach as moans came out from both of them. Yet Ino didn't stop despite the sudden amazing taste as she kept eating deeper and deeper into Sakura's pussy, more cum and shit being pushed out of Sakura's pussy and into Ino's mouth.

This continued on more and more until Ino's fist balled up and pounded onto the ground before she pushed it into Sakura's pussy, surprising Sakura as she let out a surprise moan as Ino widened Sakura's pussy as the shit fell out quicker into Ino's mouth, more cum following behind it as it covered Ino's face.

Not wasting time, Ino pushed herself up and locked lips with Sakura, the two of them falling back with Ino on top as they exchanged spit, shit and cum between the two of them as they rolled around.

After a minute however, Sakura pulled off as she looked Ino in the eyes. "Ino…"

"Yes…?"

"How about we get more...Dangerous?~"


End file.
